Zuckersüße Rache
by Summy
Summary: Lily erwischt James als er Nachts durch die Schule schleicht. Die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie, ihm endlich eins auszuwischen. Aber James hat Rache geschworen.
1. Erwischt!

**Endlich! Ich habe eine neue Idee gehabt und endlich wieder ein Fic zu Papier gebracht. Oh ich freu mich so!  
Weiß nicht ob das irgendwer verstehen kann aber immer wenn ich ne Idee zu Papier bringe, hab ich dieses totale Glücksgefühl. **

Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, ich würde mich schrecklich freuen.

Ach ja, die Charaktere gehören natürlich alles JKR.  
Und nun wünscht euch eine glückliche Summy viel Spaß beim lesen!

James lief so schnell er nur konnte den langen Korridor entlang. Seine Schritte hallten an den hohen Steinmauern wieder. Als er am Ende der Korridors angekommen war, leuchtete er mit seinem Zauberstab und wie erwartet war der Gang leer. Er lauschte angestrengt. Er war sich ganz sicher gerade etwas gehört zu haben. Er leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab um sich herum aber es war niemand zu sehen. Keine Panik, dachte James, rutschte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und eilte weiter in den rechten Korridor.

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sich ausgerechnet heute Abend dazu bereit erklärt, Sirius seinen Tarnumhang zu borgen und warum musst er jetzt die Karte des Rumtreibers aus Filch´s Büro stehlen wo doch Peter, Verwandelt in eine Ratte, so viel besser für diesen Job geeignet wäre.  
Nun es lag auf der Hand. James hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius so lange weg beleiben würde.  
Wie er Sirius kannte, hatte er die kleine aus Huffelpuff doch noch überzeugen können, die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Selbst wenn Sirius gesagt hatte, sie ziere sich noch ein wenig es mit ihm tun.  
Und Peter, herrje, er war einfach ein Feigling und weil er es immer noch nicht richtig beherrschte, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln, war es nun an James hängen geblieben die Karte zu holen.  
Von Remus konnte er es natürlich nicht verlangen. Als Vertrauensschüler hatte er Vorbildfunktion.

Da war es wieder diese Geräusch das James nicht einordnen konnte. Er vermutete jedoch das es Ms. Norris war. Nun wenigstens hätte er die mit einem einfachen Schockzauber aus dem Weg räumen können. James Schritte wurden noch schneller.  
Er konnte es sich nicht leisten ausgerechnet jetzt erwischt zu werden. Es wären in diesem Schuljahr schon das dritte mal, dass man ihn bei unerwünschten Aktivitäten im Schloß erwischt.

Das erstemal kam McGonagall dazwischen als er sich mit Snape zu nächtlicher Stunde duellierte.  
Oh wäre sie doch nur nicht aufgetaucht und dieser schmierige Kerl würde immer noch im Krankenflügel liegen.  
McGonagall hatte ihm 30 Hauspunkte abgezogen und ihm Hogsmeadverbot erteilt.

Das zweite mal als man ihn erwischte hatte indirekt auch etwas damit zu tun. James konnte es nicht ertragen im Schloss zu bleiben während sich alle anderen Schüler in Hogsmead vergnügten und so versuchte er sich, mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers, aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Leider hatte Filch in dabei erwischt. James konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er die Karte gerade noch löschen konnte. Filch hatte ihn zu McGonagall geschleppt, die ganz und gar nicht erfreut war ihn zu sehen. Den Minerva McGonagall wusste, wann immer James Potter oder einer seiner Freund in ihrem Büro auftauchten, hatte es immer etwas mit Regelverstoß zu tun.

Filch behielt die Karte in seinem Büro und James musste vier Wochenenden Nachsitzen. Aber der eigentliche Grund warum er sich auf keinen Fall erwischen lassen durfte war der, dass McGonagall ihm angedroht hatte, ihm Quidditchverbot zu erteilen, sollte er auch noch einmal gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen. Aber er brauchte die Karte unbedingt wieder. Sie hatten so verdammt viel Zeit und Arbeit in diese geniale Karte gesteckt. Für James war es unmöglich sich vorzustellen, dass sie nun nutzlos in Filch´s Büro herumlag, wo man doch so viele sinnvolle Dinge mit ihr anstellen konnte.

Ohne Tarnumhang und ohne die Karte das Rumtreibers fühlte James sich ziemlich schutzlos. Und er war froh als er endlich an der Tür zu Filch´s Büro angekommen war. Er sah sich noch einmal um bevor er nach dem Türknauf griff. Wie erwartet war die Tür verschlossen.

"Alohomora" flüsterte James mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet.

Er rüttelte wieder an der Tür aber sie lies sich nicht öffnen. Das hier schien doch nicht so einfach zu werden wie er erwartet hatte. Andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das Filch´s magische Fähigkeiten für mehr als einen einfachen Verschließungszauber ausreichen würden. Konnte er es wagen und die Tür sprengen? Würde der Lärm nicht Filch und sämtliche Lehrer wecken? Der Drang die Karte endlich wieder in seinen Händen halten zu können lies ihn übermütig werden.

"Reductio" sagte James und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür.

Mit einem lauten Knall riss es die Tür aus ihren Angeln. James grinste zufrieden.

"Nichts leichter als das." sagte er zu sich selbst.  
Dann lauschte er angespannt ob Filch fluchend im Anmarsch war. Aber der Korridor blieb still.

James trat in Filch´s Büro und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eines der zersplitterten Türteile  
"Reparo" und sofort flogen von überall aus dem Zimmer Türteile herbei, setzten sich zusammen und die Tür hing einen Augenblick später wieder in ihren Angeln, zwar weit aufgerissen aber als wäre nie etwas passiert.

James sah sich suchend um. Wo um alles in der Welt sollte er anfangen? An jeder Wand standen Aktenschränke und Regale voll mit Ordnern. Filch´s Schreibtisch sah aus als würde er, unter der Last der zum Teil 30 cm dicken Akten, jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

James ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und erkannte, dass die dickste Akte von allen Sirius gehörte. Er kicherte leise und schlug sie irgendwo nahe dem Ende auf.

_29.10.197610.30 Uhr: Mr Black beim Zaubern auf dem Gang erwischt.  
03.11.197623.45 Uhr: Mr Black in flagranti mit Rosmarie Brown in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im 2.Stock erwischt..._

James musste lachen. Und so ging es in Sirius´s Akte immer weiter. Ja so war Sirius eben, konnte zu keiner hübschen Frau nein sagen. Aber sich dabei von Filch erwischen zu lassen, konnte einem den Spaß daran schön verderben. James hätte sich gerne weiter mit lesen beschäftigt oder vielleicht nach seiner eigenen Akte gesucht aber er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Zielstrebig ging er auf einen Schrank zu auf dem stand: Beschlagnahmte Gegenstände  
Er riss die Türen auf und begann eifrig nach der Karte zu suchen

"Guten Abend, James." hauchte eine zuckersüße Mädchenstimme aus Richtung der Tür.

**tbc**

**So ihr lieben, vergesst bitte, bitte das Review nicht!  
Sonst weiß ich ja nicht ob das hier irgendwer liest.  
Außerdem möchte ich mich für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen aber ich hab keinen Betaleser. **

Lg eure Summy


	2. Verraten

**A/N:**Charaktere gehören immer noch JKR!  
Also, erst mal danke an die Reviewer knuddel

**Malyna:** Hoffentlich bist du nach diesem Kapitel immer noch gespannt wie es weiter geht.

**Jean nin...:** Yeah, hab in die Tasten gehauen so schnell ich konnte. Das mit dem Kitsch, ich kann für nichts garantieren aber da ich selber nicht so auf Kitsch steh, sehe ich Hoffnung.

**Sophie:** Danke, danke. Kurz und knapp aber Musik in meinen Ohren.

**Sweetiii:**Ich fand die Idee mit der Akte auch recht amüsant. g

**Fullmoons-Rose:**Danke, du bist die erste die was übern Schreibstil hören lässt.

**Schwarzleser:** Ich muss schon sagen, ihr seit gemein! heul Leute was ist los? Hab ihr angst, dass der Review Button euch frisst? g Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel an den fünf da oben. Ich will doch nur wissen ob ihrs gut oder schlecht fandet, langweilig oder was auch immer euch beim lesen durch den Kopf schießt.

So, dann wünsche ich allen (Schwarz)Lesern viel Spaß mit Chap 2

**Verraten**

Der Schock brach wie eine riesige Well über James herein. Es war als würde eine eiskalte Hand seine Eingeweide zusammenquetschen. Er war in seiner Bewegung wie erstarrt und das einzige, was er noch denken konnte war: Scheiße, scheiße oh verdammte scheiße! Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und hätte ihr am liebsten wieder den Rücken gekehrt. Dort stand Lily Evans, mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen, die leuchtende Spitze ihres Zauberstabs genau auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

"Scheiße Evans, nimm das Ding runter oder willst du, dass ich Blind werde!"

Er hob die Hand, unterbrach somit das den Lichtstrahl, der ihn so blendete. "Was hast du hier zu suchen?" fragte sie und nahm dabei ihren Zauberstab etwas weiter nach unten, sodass sie nun auf seine Brust leuchtete.

"Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Und jetzt geh zurück ins Bettchen, deinen Schönheitsschlaf nachholen." antwortete er genervt und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Er wusste, dass diese Begegnung nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen würde.

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz zu ende gesprochen da wurde ihr Gesicht noch zorniger und mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie genau vor ihm. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs bohrte sich in seine Brust. "Ich warne dich James, halte mich nicht zum Narren. Ich verfolge dich seit du den Gryffindorturm verlassen hast." fauchte sie  
"Das mit dem Verfolgen musst du noch ein bisschen über, ich hab dich gehört."  
"Aber gesehen hast du mich nicht, Potter. Du warst dir des Sieges wiedereinmal zu sicher. Aber heute Abend hast du verloren." Sie lächelte zufrieden und klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Wimpern.

In diesem Augenblick erkannte James, wie ernst es ihr war. Er wagte es nicht, sie noch weiter zu reizen. Den vielleicht konnte er mit ein bisschen Süßholzrasperln die Situation doch noch retten. "Weißt du in der Muggelwelt würde man dich anzeigen-" Sie machte ein dramatische Pause. "-wegen Einbruch, Sachbeschädigung" sie bekann langsam um ihn herumzugehen. Als sie hinter ihm stand, beendete sie ihren Satz:" und wegen Diebstahls."  
"Hey, ich wollte nur etwas zurückholen was Filch beschlagnahmt hat. Es ist MEIN Eigentum."  
"Und warum hat er es beschlagnahmt? Weil du dich mit Hilfe dieser lächerlichen Karte aus dem Schloss schleichen wolltest?"

James schwieg, umklammerte stattdessen seinen Zauberstab fester, wie gerne würde er ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen.

"Also, was mache ich jetzt mit dir, mh? Oh ich weiß, ich bringe dich zu Professor McGonagall. Als Schulsprecherin ist es meine Pflicht dein Vergehen zu melden. Du verstehst das sicherlich." Sagte sie ganz beiläufig.

"Das kannst du nicht machen!" rief James aufgebracht.

Sie lachte hol. "Und ob ich das kann! Los wir gehen. Und solltest du es wagen mich zu verhexen, dann schwöre ich bei Merlin, du wirst es bereuen!" Seine Lust sie zu verfluchen, wuchs mit jedem Wort das sie sprach mehr an. Dennoch lachte er ungläubig. "Sorry Evans, ich duelliere mich nur mit ebenwürdigen Gegner."

Und so folgte ihr James, wenn auch wiederwillig, zu Professor McGonagall´s Büro. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander. James war zu sehr mit sich und seiner Wut beschäftigt. Nun gut, vielleicht hatte er Evans nicht davon abhalten können ihn zu verraten aber er hoffte inständig, dass er McGonagall ein paar gute Ausreden auftischen konnte. Bloß welche? Fieberhaft versuchte er nachzudenken, ihm fiel leider nichts brauchbares ein. Lily die ihn von der Seite argwöhnisch beäugte sagte plötzlich:" Es ist zu spät, diesmal kannst du dich nicht rausreden. Aber ich werde ihr nicht erzählen wo und unter welchen Umständen ich dich erwischt hab."  
"Warum?" fragte James gelangweilt, denn es war so offensichtlich, dass sie mit ihrer Aussage auf eine Gegenfrage heraus wollte.  
Lily schien kurz angebunden. "Weil es Strafe genug ist, der größte Idiot der Schule zu sein." Und damit klopfte sie an die Tür zu Professor McGonagall´s Büro.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis von drinnen Geräusche zu hören waren. Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete eine verschlafen aussehende Professor McGonagall, gekleidet mit einem dunkelroten Morgenmantel, die Tür.  
"Guten Abend Professor, tut mir leid wegen der Störung aber ich habe James gerade im Korridor im dritten Stock erwischt" sagte Lily.  
"Potter!" McGonagall klang gelangweilt und genervt zugleich. "´Nabend Professor" erwiderte James, lächelte gequält und hob unsicher die Hand.  
"Nun gut, danke Ms Evans Sie können gehen. Potter mitkommen!"

Lily nickte und verschwand von seiner Seite. James trat ein und schloss die Tür. McGonagall hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt und stürze zu einem kleinen Schrank der sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch befand. "Setzen sie sich" sagte sie ohne sich herumzudrehen. James tat wie ihm geheißen war und beobachtete sie weiter. Sie kramte im Schrank herum, leises Flaschenklirren war zu hören. Als sie sich herumdrehte erkannte er, dass sie in ihren Händen eine Flasche und ein Glas hielt. Mit dem Ellenbogen schloss sie den Schrank und schritt herüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Noch während sie stand schenkte sie sich ein Glas ein, Whisky konnte James jetzt erkennen, und stürze es in einem Zug hinunter. Sie gab ein zufriedenes seufzen von sich bevor sie sich setzte.

"Mr Potter nach unserer letzen Unterhaltung, hätte ich nicht erwartet Sie so schnell wieder in meinem Büro anzutreffen" sagte sie ärgerlich und betrachtete ihn vorwurfsvoll über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. "Haben Sie eine Erklärung?"  
"Ähm" sagte James und dachte verzweifelt nach. Verdammt, warum konnte ihm nicht jetzt die absolut sichere Ausrede einfallen?  
"Nun Professor Ich wollte nur...ähm... baden gehen"  
"Baden" wiederholte sie ungläubig und James wusste sofort sie würde es nicht schlucken. "um zwei Uhr nachts. Herrje" McGonagall atmete hörbar aus und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren.  
"Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn Potter!" sie erhob die Stimme, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und ihr Blick blieb an der Whiskyflasche hängen.  
"Ich habe Ihnen bei unserem letzten Gespräch mit den Konsequenzen gedroht. Dachten Sie ich würde das einfach nur zum Spaß sagen? Bei Merlin Sie benehmen sich wie ein Erstklässler!"  
"Professor ich..." begann James aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einer wirschen Handbewegung.  
"Ich will es gar nicht erst hören Potter! Sie wussten um die Konsequenzen, es hilft kein betteln mehr! So leid es mit für die Mannschaft tut, Potter Sie sind gesperrt."  
Die Worte, und die Tatsache sie aus ihrem Mund zu hören, trafen James wie eine schallende Ohrfeige. Quidditchverbot. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
"Und nun gehen Sie in ihren Schlafsaal bevor ich mich vergesse!" es schien sie alle Mühe zu kosten ihn nicht laut anzubrüllen. Er hielt es für äußert unklug eine weitere Diskussion mit ihr zu beginnen.  
Er nickte und erhob sich langsam. Als er zur Tür schritt hörte er, wie sie sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky einschenkte, es in einem Zug austrank und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

Ihr Worte hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren.

**Tbc**

Ja, ja ich weiß, nicht so prickelnd das Kapitel aber es musste sein.

Schwarzleser, ich warne euch, wehe ihr klickt jetzt nicht dort unten auf den Review Button und schreibt mir ein Review. mit dem Finger droh Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge egal was aber schreibt mir ein Review. Sonst fang ich wirklich an zu verzweifeln. Und ich weiß wie viele Leute das hier lesen. Muhaahaaahahahaha  
Es würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren wie ihr Lilys Auftritt fandet.

Ich will Reviews! Protestier


	3. Gerettet?

**Oohoo, Leute ich hab so ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft hab so viel Zeit verstreichen zu lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so faul war. Außerdem hatte ich viel zu tun mit Arbeit, Schule, für Klausuren lernen und dann war da ja auch noch Weihnachten. Nun, jetzt hab ich Urlaub und bin fest davon überzeugt noch 2 weitere Kapitel zu schreiben.**

**Danke an die Reviewer hab mich sehr über euer Feedback gefreut. knuddel Weil mehrere Leute geschrieben haben die Chaps seien zu kurz habe ich dieses mal alles gegeben. Wenn ihr immer noch findet ich schreibe zu wenig, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter:)**

**An die Schwarzleser das üblich gähn: Der Review Button frisst euch nicht, ich bin auch ganz Handzahm und freue mich über jedes Review!**

**So dann wünsche ich allen Lesern und Schwarzlesern ganz viel Spaß mit Chap 3**

**Gerettet?**

Als James durch das Portraitloch kletterte erblickte er sofort Remus, Sirius und Peter die am Kamin saßen und sich scheinbar köstlich über Sirius neuste Eroberung amüsierten. Sie waren die letzten die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.  
"- ich schwörs euch, sie hat nur noch geschrieen, Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!" Sirius ahmte eine Mädchenstimme nach, legte die Hand auf die Stirn und tat so als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen.  
Peter kugelte sich vor lachen in seinem Sessel hin und her während Remus nur kurz lächelte und sich dann wieder seinem Buch zuwand.

Als Sirius James erblickte, schritt er sofort auf ihn zu, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte:" Man Alter, wo warst du denn so lange? Dachten schon du hast dich verlaufen." James lächelte gequält anhand der absurden Vermutung er würde sich, nach über 6 Jahren, noch im Schloss verlaufen. Sirius merkte sofort das irgendetwas nicht in Ordung war.  
"Ist alles okay mit dir!" fragte er während er James kritisch musterte.  
"Hast du die Karte?" platzte es aus Peter heraus. Als James zögerte, blickte auch Remus, mit in Falten gelegter Stirn, von seinem Buch auf.  
"Ich...ähm...nun, nein" stotterte er und fühlte sich anhand ihrer verständnislosen Gesichter noch schrecklicher.  
Er lies den Kopf hängen und Sirius bugsierte ihn in einen Sessel neben dem Feuer.

James holte tief Luft um sich zu wappnen, um das unfassbare auszusprechen. Alle drei Rumtreiber starrten ihn neugierig an.  
"Lily Evans hat mich erwischt..." begann James zu erzählen.  
Leicht viel es ihm nicht, seinen Freunden von dieser Schmach zu erzählen.   
"... und jetzt hab ich Quidditchverbot!" James hatte die Stimme erhoben, war aufgesprungen und hatte sich eines der herumliegenden Bücher gegriffen.  
"Dieses miese, kleine Miststück!" brüllte er während er das Buch in seinen Händen mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand schleuderte.  
"Das reicht jetzt James" sagte Remus streng und drückte ihn zurück in seinen Sessel. Anscheinend ging es ihm zu weit, dass James seine Bücher durch die Gegend schleuderte.

"Sie hat es genau gewusst, sie wusste was McGonagall mit mir anstellen würde!" James, mit hochrotem Kopf machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen bevor er weiter brüllte:" Wenn sie mir morgen über den Weg läuft, vergesse ich meine Manieren. Ich werde ihr solch einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, dass sie sich selbst nicht wieder erkennt!" James immer noch rasend vor Wut, bemerkte nur am Rande die panischen Blicke die seine Freunde tauschten.  
Remus räusperte sich hörbar bevor er versuchte ihn eines besseren zu belehren "Sie ist Schulsprecherin. Du hättest hinterher nur noch mehr Ärger am Hals."  
James packte eine der leeren Butterbierflaschen die auf dem Tisch rumstanden und schleuderte diese mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand während er schrie  
"Jetzt fallt ihr mir auch noch in den Rücken!"  
"Man Remus hat Recht, wenn du Evans was tust hast du am Ende noch die ganze Saison Spielverbot oder bis Ende das Schuljahrs Nachsitzen." sagte Sirius.  
"Fein! In Ordnung! Aber ich werde das ganz sicher nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Evans kann sich auf was gefasst machen. Sie wird dafür büßen!"  
Und damit verschwand James mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

Als er im Bett lag, kam er nicht herum sich zu fragen wie lange sein Spielverbot wohl andauernd würde. McGonagall hatte keine Zeitangaben gemacht. Und bei jedem Gedanken den er an Lily Evans verschwendete, fühlte er erneut eine Welle heißer, glühender Wut über sich zusammen brechen. Er verfluchte und verwünschte sie in Gedanken und dachte sich die übelsten Schimpfwörter für sie aus. Wie sollte er es bloß anstellen? Was sollte er ihr antun? James konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als das, dass alles nur ein schlechter Witz oder böser Traum sein möge und morgen früh alles ungeschehen war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel.

Doch die Realität holte James ein als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Die Erinnerungen erschlugen ihn, brachen über ihm zusammen wie eine riesige Welle. James wäre anhand dieser frustrierenden Tatsachen am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett geblieben. Als er wenig später die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter ging, erblickte er die Rumtreiber die dort auf ihn warteten. Sofort spürte er die Schuldgefühle in sich hochsteigen, fühlte wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Er war gestern Abend ein richtiger Idiot gewesen. Natürlich hatten sie Recht mit dem was sie sagten.  
"Sorry, hätte gestern nicht so ausflippen sollen" sagte er schuldbewusst und starrte den Boden an.  
"Kein Problem Alter, warst eben etwas durcheinander" lachte Sirius. James war erleichtert, dass sie nicht nachtragend waren.  
"Was willst du jetzt tun? Die Mannschaft braucht einen neuen Sucher, soviel ist sicher." Sagte Remus.  
"Oh hätte ich fast vergessen." Sagte James und griff in seinen Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Accio Pergament" sagte er lustlos. "Ich werde wohl oder übel einen neuen Sucher finden müssen." erklärte er als eine Pergamentrolle auf ihn zusauste, welche er geschickt fing. "Das hier ist das Ausschreiben" James wedelte mit der Rolle Pergament vor seinen Freunden herum bevor er sie schweren Herzens ans Schwarze Brett zauberte. Die Freunde machten alle lange Gesichter weil jeder von ihnen wusste, dass ein Sucher der an James Niveau heranreichte, schwer zu finden war.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, viel Zeit zum Frühstücken blieb ihnen jedoch nicht. Sie waren spät dran. James stopfte sich schnell einen Toast in den Mund bevor er sich zusammen mit Sirius auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst machten. Remus und Peter mussten zu Kräuterkunde, was James und Sirius abgewählt hatten.  
Sie übten 1. Hilfe Zauber, mussten sich an diesem Tag gegenseitig alle möglichen Gliedmaßen gipsen. Und so hatten James und Sirius genug Zeit für eine Unterhaltung.  
"Denkst du ich sollte noch mal zu McGonagall gehen? Obwohl ich denke nicht, dass sich mich so schnell wieder sehen will." James redete eigentlich mehr mit sich selbst als mit Sirius.  
"Nee lass das lieber bleiben. Sie kann ganz schön ähhm wütend werden" antwortete Sirius und sah ihn mitleidig an.  
Dann blickte Sirius hinunter auf James´s Bein, verzog das Gesicht und stupste mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. "Irgendwas stimmt da nicht." murmelte er. James fing an zu lachen. "Das ist kein gegipstes Bein, das ist ein riesiger Klumpen den du mir da ans Bein gezaubert hast!"  
"Versteh gar nicht wozu wir diesen Schwachsinn überhaupt lernen müssen-" Sirius stupste erneut mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Gips. "- wozu gibt es den Heiler!"  
"Im Notfall lass ich mein Bein lieber verschinden bevor ich dich mein Bein gipsen lassen." Lachte James und Sirius lies sich frustriert auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Der Tag wurde jedoch nicht besser, jeder der Lehrer gab ihnen einen riesigen Berg Hausaufgaben und zu allem Überfluss hatte James auch noch Muggelkunde gewählt. Wofür er auch noch einen 4 Seiten Aufsatz über "Die Legende des Merlin in der Muggelwelt" schreiben musste.

Nach Unterrichtsschluss rannte James in den Gryffindorturm um sofort ans Schwarze Brett zu sehen. Aber noch kein Schüler hatte sich für sein Probetraining eingeschrieben. Etwas enttäuscht machte er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Als er am Fuß der Marmortreppe angekommen war, erblickte er Hagrid, der ihm fröhlich winkte und mit 3 riesigen Schritten neben ihm stand.  
"Na James du oller Unruhestifter!" lachte Hagrid und versetzte James einen so festen Seitenhieb mit dem Ellenbogen, dass James zur Seite wegknickte.  
"Lass gut sein Hagrid." sagte James als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Das letzte was er nach diesem Tag noch gebrauchen konnte waren Hagrid´s Witze und Späße.   
"Hab mich heute Morgen mit Professor McGonagall unterhalte. Hat mir gleich erzählt was de gestern Abend wieder angestellt hast." James sah Hagrid finster an. Der Tag hatte ihn so sehr in Anspruch genommen und noch weniger als Hagrid´s Witze konnte er jetzt eine Standpauke gebrauchen.  
" Was hast´n da Nachts im Schloß zu suchen gehabt?" bohrte Hagrid weiter. "Wollte was von Filch holen." Sagte James mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Wut war wieder in ihm hochgestiegen. Wut über die Karte, Wut über sich selber und natürlich über Evans.  
Hagrid kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf und James wusste, dass er Bahnhof verstand.  
"Ich wollte die Karte zurück holen!" sagte er genervt.  
"Ahso, davon hat McGonagall nichts gesagt." Hagrid klang nachdenklich. "Weißte ich muss am Freitag zu Filch, Ms. Norris hat seit n paar Tagen Schluckauf. Soll mal sehen was der fehlt..." Hagrid sah vielsagend auf ihn herunter.  
"Vielleicht kann ich da was für dich drehn´. Aber nur wenn du dich nicht wieder erwischen lässt." Und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand er nach draußen.  
James hätte am liebsten einen Freudensprung gemacht. Wenn Hagrid ihm wirklich die Karte zurück bringen könnte, hätte er ein Problem weniger über das er sich den Kopf zerbrechen müsste. Keine 3 Minuten später erzählte er natürlich seinen Freunden von der Neuigkeit. Die waren hellauf begeistert.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Lustlos stocherte James in seinem Rührei herum. Immer noch kein Schüler, der sich für das Probetraining eingetragen hatte. Was sollte er denn machen wenn keiner kommen würde? Flügelschlagen war zu hören. James schielte zur Decke, es war nur die Morgenpost. Eine Steinkauz landete vor Sirius und lies sich geduldig den Tagesprophet vom Bein binden. "Mal sehen ob´s was neues gibt." murmelte Sirius und verschwand damit hinter der Zeitung. James stocherte weiter in seinem Frühstück herum. Was war nur los mit ihm in letzter Zeit. Warum wer nur er wie vom Pech verfolgt?  
"Häääh? Waaaas? DAS kann doch nicht denen ihr Ernst sein!" brüllte Sirius entsetzt uns James schielte zu ihm herüber, Sirius lugte hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.  
"Besensteuer." sagte er nur. "Hört euch das mal an." Peter hatte sich zu Sirius gebeugt um mitzulesen. Und auch Remus blickte von seinem Zaubertränke Aufsatz auf.

_Gestern nahm erstmals ein Sprecher des Ministeriums Stellung zu den seit Wochen kursierenden Gerüchten über eine Besensteuer. "Wir in der Abteilung für magisches Flug- und Transportwesen haben uns einstimmig Für die Besensteuer ausgesprochen. Wissen sie, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Unsere Leute im Ministerium müssen auch Bezahlt werden. Außerdem erhoffen wir durch die Besensteuer mehr Sicherheit für die Flieger. Schließlich wird jeder Besen erfasst, das ist Pflicht, und nur die Besen die schneller als 80km/h fliegen werden besteuert. Außerdem wird es ein Steuerklassensystem geben, je schneller der Besen umso mehr Steuern werden fällig. Ist doch ganz einfach mh! So sieht sich das Ministerium auch für die Zukunft gut gerüstet weil die Entwicklung der Besen in letzter Zeit rasant zugenommen hat. Jeden Monat gibt es neue, bessere Modelle, die..."_

"Oh Gott, ich dachte schon das gilt für alle!" Sirius war ganz weis im Gesicht. James hörte ihm gar nicht zu, er betrachtete nachdenklich das Foto auf der letzten Seite, wo eine Hexe glücklich in die Kamera lachte und winkte weil sie eine Beförderung erhalten hatte. Und von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten kam James ein Idee. Viellicht sogar _die Idee_ wenn es funkionieren würde, wenn es klappen würde, wenn er es möglich machen könnte.  
Er sprang sofort auf. "Ich muss in die Bibliothek! Ich komm später in den Unterricht!" brüllte er im hinausrennen seinen Freunden über die Schulter zu.  
Sirius, Remus und Peter sahen sich Ratlos an.

Tbc

Ja gut, ich gebe es zu der Cliffhanger ist gemein. Da ich aber vor habe bald wieder zu Updaten, hab ich überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen. :)  
War das Chap wieder zu kurz?

Lasst mir ein Review da, freu mich über jedes!

Eure Summy


End file.
